When It All Began
by Space Turtles
Summary: "I don't know where it all started.I ask myself even now 'when did my addiction begin'. Those warm hands found their way around my soul and now they wont let go." WARNING: Yaoi meaning boyXboy. Zexion/Demyx - Zemyx
1. In The Begining

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does... gods I hate reminding myself of that fact * goes and emos in corner with Zexion *

**Parings: **Just Zemyx for this chapter, maybe Kai/Nami if you squint.

**Author's Note: ** This is my first Fan Fiction **ever **so I do apologize if it blows, sucks, stinks and all those other lovely words... I would really be thankful if people review, even if it is to tell me I suck, ummm but it might hurt my feelings. I'm very delicate = D . Anyway this story just kind of hit me in the face the other night and I was originally going to make it into a normal Fiction but all my normal Fictions are annoying me at the moment so...yeah.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY FIRST CHAPTER AND REMEMBER

_secrets are what we tell everyone to tell no one _

**Zexion POV**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

I don't know where it all started.

I ask myself even now _'when did my addiction begin?'. _

Maybe it was the first time he hugged me, or the first time he even touched me.

Those warm hands found their way around my soul and now they wont let go. He will never let go...

**Oo...oO**

"Hi there, I'm Demyx"

I looked up from my book to see a young man in front of me, he had dirty blond hair styled in a strange Mullet/Mohawk, aqua eyes that were inhumanly bright and nicely tanned skin. He was tall and rather well built, the dark blue tank top and white skinny jeans he wore showed this of too, being tight enough to leave very little to the imagination. On his tank top there was a cartoon turtle that was a little to childish for someone who looked about twenty and there were also head phones hanging around his neck.

"Hi" I said simply than went back to reading my book hoping that this _Demyx_ would get the idea and leave me alone.

"Well... what's your name?" I looked up from my book once again to give Demyx a death stare as a reply. "Oh come on, I promise that I am not some wirdo, stalker or mass murderer."

"Your coming up to a complete stranger in the middle of a cafe and asking for there name, I think that at least qualifys you for the status of wirdo." I replied in monotone.

"Oh burr, so cold!" Demyx said dramatically placing the back of his had on his forehead and pretending he was about to faint. "If you don't want to tell me your name then i guess I'll just have to wring it out of you."

"Good luck with that." I said losing interest.

The blond pouted "How about I make you a proposition Mr mystery, if i can guess everything else about you than you will tell me the one thing that I can't tell by just looking at you..." Demyx paused "Your name!"

I considered what Demyx had said and came to the conclusion that there was no way he would be able to even get may age right. "Fine. Take your best shot."

Demyx pulled up a chair and came and sat in front of me, the smile never leaving his face. "Now you strike me as the kind of person who has only two good friends and they are exactly like you. You probably met them in school and the only reason you all hung out together was because you were the only really smart people in your classes, how am I going so far?"

"Your doing O.K." I placed my book on the table making sure to remember the page number, **(1) **shifted my slate colored hair out of my right eyeand gave Demyx my full attention (something I haven't given anyone in a long time). "By the way if you get everything right you may also earn yourself the title of stalker to."

_This man had me interested. He had been right and I wanted to know how far he could get... _

Demyx, seeming satisfied with himself continued. "Let's see you are twenty three and work in... science?" I nodded my head, a little surprised. "UMMMMM OH! And you live alone, you don't look like the type who would want to put up with other people." I nodded again a little less surprised because you don't need a degree in psychology to see that i don't like people in general. "Judging by the fact your alone at brunch suggests that your single and since your at brunch in the first place..." Demyx trailed off.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed that he stopped.

"Ummm. If i say this promise you wont hit me." Demyx half whispered

"What makes you think I would hit you?"

"Because I might be delving into a delicate subject. Is that O.K.?" The man then looked at me with the most compelling puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. His big aqua eyes were so captivating I couldn't help but stare at those shimmering pools of innocence. I could have stayed like that for hours but aggravatingly the blond noticed my temporary paralysis and giggled.

"Ahem" I moved further away from Demyx, a little embarrassed and confused as to why I was even staring in the first place. "Whatever, I promise not to hit you."

Demyx giggled again and I was starting to see that this would be a common occurrence."..." The smile on the blond's face grew larger and his eyes sparked slightly.

Trying to avoid being captured in his eyes again I yelled "Just get on with it!"

"Wow, someone's touchy" I replied with the death stare that I had earlier but unlike the last time Demyx seemed to get the message. "I have put one and two together and have come to the conclusion that you must be GAY!

"**WHAT?**" I screamed shooting up in the proses, attracting a lot of unwanted attention. "I am not!"

"Awwww it's O.K."

"Yes it is... cause I'm not!"

_To this day he still wont tell me how he knew. _

"If you sit down and calm down I'll tell you a secret, how does that sound?" Demyx's proposal snapped me out of my hysterics. Suddenly I found myself being curious as to what kind of secrets the blond had hidden away under that mullet** (2) **. I sat down slowly never taking my eyes of his. "I don't want anyone else to here so i have to whisper it in your ear."

"O...K..." the idea of having Demyx whispering things in my ear made me feel a little light headed, especially because he had managed to figure out more about me in five minuets than most people had figured out in the past five years.

Demyx leaned in, that heavenly smile never leaving his face. I could feel his warm breath on my neck and it sent hot shivers down my back. His lips slightly brushed against my ear and my breath caught in my throat.

Demyx let out a low chuckle, different from his earlier giggling. For me, time stopped at that moment then Demyx brought me back with three little words.

"I'm gay too."

"**My name is Zexion!**" I blurted out a bit to fast.

"What?" Demyx asked wile pulling back, not expecting my little outburst.

"That's my name! Zexion! There you go question answered!" I could feel my face heating up so i hid behind my hair, making sure that Demyx couldn't see my noticeably red face.

"Oh my gosh that is such a cute name!" Demyx giggled again and moved closer to me, our knees touching.

"It's not cute!"

"But everything about you is cute Zexy!"

"No It's not! And don't call me ZEXY!"

_There was something about this guy that could just get under my skin. This kind of (for lack of a better word) conversation continued until dinner. I missed two meetings and seven phone calls but I could not drag myself away from the idiot. I don't know how but somehow Demyx had convinced me to have brunch with him the next day. The next day turned into the next week and the next week turned into the next month. Before I knew it I found myself running towards this little Cafe every day if only to be in his presence._

_I found out a lot about Demyx in that month like..._

"Do you even have a job?"

"YES! I'm not some homeless bum. Can't you tell by my swanky outfits."

"Well what do you do?"

"Taking an interest are we Zexy?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"At the moment I'm working at Sydney aquarium, but it's only in the gift shop, not anything cool like feeding animals or anything. Also I play guitar in a little underground band."

"Are you any good?"

"Define 'good'..."

"'Sigh'... do you get many gigs?"

"Oh yah, we have been really popular in clubs and stuff lately. You should come to one of shows!"

"I think not Demyx."

_And then..._

"Oh my gosh! Zexy you should come seen him!"

"I don't see what is so interesting about a seal."

"But he is a baby and sooooooooooooooo cute!"

"Still don't see it."

"Of coerce you don't see it you need to come to the aquarium to see it."

"Demyx do you know what figurative language is?"

"Figa-what?"

_There was also..._

"How old are you anyway?"

"Oh I turned twenty one the day I met you!"

"Really?"

"Yah, you were like the best birthday present I got!"

"I am not a present Demyx."

"Awwwww but you would look adorable with a bow on your head. Then I could just take you home and keep you forever."

"Demyx..."

_It was a strange relationship. I knew that we had become friends but Demyx would always say or do something that would make me question as to whether or not I wanted to be more... not that I would ever admit that._

"That's it!" Demyx suddenly burst into our cafe and came to stand in front of me his hands on his hips. Today he wore one of his white band shirts that had the name_ Melodious _printed across the middle, and slightly baggy ripped blue jeans.

"What's it?" I placed the book I was reading in my lap and straightened out my black pants and dark purple button up long sleeve shirt.

"You must come to my gig tonight!" Demyx declared triumphantly pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"I already told you Demyx, I have research reports I have to finish and don't have the time to go to some club in the city."

"To bad your coming." Demyx stated. I was about to say something but Demyx held up his hand to silence me. "No matter what you say you are coming, even if i have to carry you, you will come."

_I sensed one of our games coming on but..._

"Looks like you'll be carrying me then." I said smugly but then I noticed an evil smile find it's way onto Demyx's face. Suddenly Demyx jumped out of his chair and tackled me in mine.

"**What are you doing you big blond ignoramus!**" I screamed wile trying to remove Demyx's arms from around my waist. Looking around I could see that everyone inside the cafe was staring at us, including the owners Kairi and Namine who Demyx had a rather close friendship with so they were sort of used to Demyx's antics.

"I'm going to carry you, what did you think I was doing!" Demyx giggled and then in one fluid movement slung me over his shoulder causing my book to drop onto the floor. 

"Put me down! I refuse to be treated like this! PUT! ME! DOWN!"

"Sorry Nami we won't be having brunch today, oh and could you please keep Zexy's book for him?" The musician said, completely ignoring my screaming and thrashing.

"No problem, have fun you two." Namine said sweetly and waved.

"Kay see ya!"

**Oo...oO**

Demyx started to walk out to his car with me still slung over his shoulder flinging insults at him. "**I swear I will kill you wile you sleep! No even better I will strap you to the front of a car and watch as it plummets of the side of a cliff... wile your awake!**"

"My goodness you sure do have a pair of lungs on ya Zexy." Demyx Suddenly dropped me on my feet and pushed me up against his stupid little blue Toyota Prius. I could feel him push up against me, his chest against mine. "Well that's good cause you'll be screaming my name all night long..." That evil smile dawned Demyx's face and I had a mini heart attack.

"w-what?" My head was swirling. He had never been this forward with me before.

_I think that was when the idea of really being with Demyx first hit me and I didn't like it. The last time I was with someone like that it ended badly... very badly and I was convinced it would end the same way with Demyx or anyone for that matter. _

"Yah you know, when your at my gig tonight you'll be in the crowd cheering me on!" His normal smile returned seeing as he was now satisfied with the amount of distress I was in.

I let my face go blank and unreadable "I hate you."

"No you don't Zexy!" Demyx chirped an leaned in to whisper in my ear "You love me..." With that he quickly pulled me forward opened the car door and shoved me inside, closing the door afterwards.

I watched Demyx go around the front of the car then I went for the door to find that the child lock was on. Then it hit me... "You little asshole you were planing this!" I yelled as he opened his car door and got in.

The Blond laughed at me in reply and started his car. "You better put your seat belt on Zexy, wouldn't want me to get in trouble now." I could see Demyx's smile in the rear view mirror as he pulled out and took off down the street.

"Demyx I really can't, I have work." I mumbled the last bit.

"Wouldn't be the first time you ditched work for me." Demyx said and made a 'you know I'm right' face.

I sat there and thought '_would it be so bad to spend the whole day with him, and it wouldn't be the first time so it's not like it would be awkward or anything'. _I then buckled my seat belt and sat back letting Demyx take me were ever he wanted.

**Oo...oO**

Our cafe wasn't far from the city but the traffic was horrible so we were practically in one big parking lot. I started to get sleepy and closed my eyes for what felt like seconds but I was proved wrong when I opened them to see Demyx leaning over me with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I didn't think it was possible but, you are even cuter when your sleeping."

A growling noise escaped out of my throat "Get out of my face."

"Technically I'm not _in_ your face." Demyx's blond hair caught some of the sunlight that was coming in the open door he was leaning through. It shone beautifully making me want to reach up and run my hands through it but then I remembered that I was still angry with him.

"Get away from my face then."

"Aw you like it!"

"**No I don't!**"

_Yes I did..._

Demyx and I stared at one another for a long time. Grey blue met bright aqua and I nearly stopped breathing.

I hadn't realized it but somehow Demyx had snaked his arms around me and pulled me up into a warm embrace. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around him too, and he squeezed me a little tighter. I buried my nose in his shirt inhaling the scent of salt water and blue berries, then commit it to memory. I let my eyes slip close and just reveled in the heat radiating off Demyx's body.

_To be honest I got a little caught up in the moment, or maybe I just got caught up in him. I haven't figured that part out yet._

Our little moment probably would have probably escalated to things other than hugging if it wasn't for the sound of an aggravatingly familiar voice.

**Oo...oO**

1- Zexion needs no book mark!

2- Somehow I could imagine Demyx hiding things under there...

**Press the review button! You know you want to!**


	2. Curse Of The Flaming Idiot

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own KH, I still don't own Square Enix and I still don't know were my favorite jeans are!

**Pairings: **Zemyx, Aku/Roku.

**Author's Note: **At the moment I am on an eight week school brake and now being about four weeks into it I have realized something... my house is boring! I have gotten to the point were I am so bored that reading those stupid adds at the top of Fan Fiction pages actually looks like a good idea but then I read one and got kinda angry with it so I have decided to just write for a little wile. I really do hope that my boredom does not translate onto my work... If it does I'M SO SORRY! Oh and before I forget thank you all so much for the reviews although my family is not as thank full because it has been all I've talked about for the past week or so...

HOPE YOU ALL LIKE CHAPPY TWO JUST KEEP IN MINED

_build a man a fire, and he'll be warm for a day, set a man on fire, and he'll be warm for the rest of his life _

**Zexion POV**

**Chapter Two: Curse Of The Flaming Idiot**

"Demy, Demy, Demy. What did I tell you about molesting little boys?"

_The voice belonged to a particular red head that I happened to have known since I was about fourteen. Axel and I were in the same baseball team for about three years and no matter how hard I tried to avoid him he always popped up somewhere in my life. The last time I had seen him was at a new years eve party about four months ago, at the time he was draped over an aggravated little blond so it wasn't to hard to avoid him. Unfortunately he ended up catching me trying to slip out the back door of the pub we were in and I was then stuck with him and the moody blond (who I found out was named Roxas) for the next two bloody days. _

"Like your one to talk!" Demyx yelled back wile I pulled myself off him trying to hide my face behind him so Axel wouldn't recognize me "What about Roxas?"

"He's legal!"

"Barely..." Demyx got out of the car and I decided that since there was a lack of hiding places that my best option was to hide my face in the car seat behind me. "Anyway despite Zexy's hight he is actually two years older than me. I'm technically a toy boy!"

_If I were standing up I would have hit Demyx when he said that. _

"Waite... Zexy... as in Zexion? Zexion Schemer is that you?" In my head I was cursing whatever power that kept bringing Axel and I together.

"Noooo..." My voice was slightly muffled by the car seat my face was currently occupying. I then felt Axel's hands around my ankles and he pulled me out of the car.

_The most annoying things about Axel is that he is that taller than me and that he likes to exploit that fact... _

Axel held my ankles in the air and looked at my upside down face that was about half a meter off the ground. "Wow it's been ages Zexion, you haven't grown an inch!" I knew that there was not point in struggling, so I crossed my arms in front of my chest and took all of the emotion out of my face.

"Axel put him down!" I looked over to a very distressed Demyx. He looked at us as if Axel were burning me alive instead of just holding me upside down.

"Calm down Dem, Zexion and I are old buds!" The red head always did enjoy telling people we were friends and this showed on his face. His green eyes were practically glowing, this even translated onto the little black triangle tattoos under his eyes. I took a short moment to see that Axel was wearing tight black leather pants and a red tank top with the same 'Melodious' Demyx had printed across his.

Axel always dressed similar to this. Personally I thought the tight clothes made him look ill considering that he was practically anorexic but in truth he was all muscle, witch explained why he could hold a grown (_be it slightly short_) man upside down with out braking a sweat.

"I don't care, PUT HIM DOWN!" Demyx was becoming even more worried but Axel being Axel just saw this as another opportunity to stir the poor blond up.

"Why? Don't you like me manhandling your boyfriend?" **(1)**

_Back then whenever I herd people use the word boyfriend in association with Demyx, I had a tendency to freak out a little bit which is not a good thing to do wile being held upside down by Axel Flame._

"**I am not his boyfriend! We are just friends O.K. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. FRIENDS!**" I said rather fast throwing my hands up only then to remember that I was upside down so my hands collided with the side walk rather hard drawing a little blood.

"Looks like I hit bit of a sensitive spot." Axel grinned down at me.

"Please just put him down Axel." Demyx said again now looking like he was going to cry. Axel looked him up and down, shrugged, then slowly rolled me down onto my back making sure not to simply drop me on my head. As soon as I was fully down Demyx rushed over to help me up, still looking a bit frazzled.

"Anyone would swear you were the one who was just held upside down by their ankles." I said wile giving Demyx a small smile. I didn't like seeing him so distressed, especially if it was caused because of me.

"I... I just got worried is all." Demyx made a nervous giggle and took my hands in his own to look them over. "Come on I think they have a first aid kit inside." And without waiting for me to reply Demyx dragged me inside the club we were standing in front of, Axel following in after us. I glanced at the name _Oblivion _on top of the door before being pulled inside.

It was dark inside the club so it took my eyes a little wile to adjust when they did I looked around. The room was rather large with black walls that had various band poster and the odd blue, pink or green neon sine decorating it and dark silver lino flooring. The room consisted of a stage that could fit a regular rock band, **(2) **a large dance floor, some booths to one side and a white marble bar that had a dim light coming from the neon 'Oblivion' sine above it that was similar to the one outside.

Demyx pulled me to the bar and pushed me onto one of the stools in front of it wile he disappeared behind the bar to look for a fist aid kit.

"Sooooooo..." Axel came and sat beside me and I moved a seat away.

_Which wasn't childish at all..._

"Demyx and Zexion... Demy and Zexy... oh wait no I got it! Dem Dem and Zex Zex!" Axel smiled triumphantly.

"Would you just please go die in a hole." I said wile placing my head in my hands.

_From the moment I met Axel I had a bad feeling about him and after the end our first baseball game together I decided then and there that I wanted nothing more do with him. _

_The end of that game went a little like this..._

"Come on it wasn't that bad we only lost by one run." I said from the end of the dug out getting annoyed at my teem mates whining.

"Yeah but we would have won by two runs if they hadn't cheated!" Axel yelled coming over to stare down at me in a sad attempt at intimidation.

"Keep telling yourself that hot head."

"Oh you think I'm hot do you?"

"No actually I was implying that your head was filled with steaming, melted goo."

We stared at each other for a long moment then a particularly aggravating smirk found it's way onto Axel's face.

"Well I guess I'll have to show you how much of a **hot **head I can be." Axel turned around and grabbed a baseball out of my bag then pulled something out of his pocket and by the looks of my team mates face's it wasn't good. Next thing I knew Axel ran out of the dug out and over to were the other teem was then yelled. "No one cheats with me around and gets away scot free **got it memorized**?" And with that Axel showed that the thing he had pulled out of his pocket was a lighter buy setting **my **baseball on fire and throwing it at the other team. **(3) **

_Thankfully Axel was suspended and I thought that would be the end of it but true to my 'flaming idiot' curse (as my best friend had so delicately put it) he was back a for the next season and every one after that until I finally got fed up and quit... not that it helped. _

Axel smirked at me and I decided that it would be better for my mental health if I just ignored him. Demyx then came around the bar with a small white box in his hands. He placed it on the bar and opened it to reveal various basic first aid items. Demyx took out some band aids and some sort of cream then proceeded to apply them onto my hands.

As Demyx worked I couldn't help but be in aw of the amount of care he was taking. Every touch was soft and delicate, that coupled with the peaceful look that dawned Demyx's face, made me start to think '_I wonder if Demyx would be like this with everyone. Would he glide his hands around their's the same way as he is mine? Why does his touch feel so good? Would he touch me more if I asked him to? Waite... no... that's not right... no..._

After mentally slapping myself **(4) **I forced my eyes took look up at Demyx. He was looking back at me, still holding my hands. The blond then raised them up to his lips wile smiling sweatily at me and I could have sworn that my heart skipped a beat.

_Cheesy I know but sadly true._

I watched as Demyx kissed each bandied ever so softly, then he simply held my hands to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine.

_Demyx had trapped me in his aqua gaze and he new it and if Axel wasn't there he probably would have taken full advantage of it... _

"I have to go and pick up my guitar from my place but before I go promise me that your gonna stay right here and wait from me." Demyx spoke in a low seductive tone that made my ears tingle.

"Sure..." my voice felt weak and I was positive that I was going to regret being so fragile latter.

Demyx smiled at me then softly kissed the backs of my hands before placing them in my lap. I stared after him as he walked out of the club, even after the doors were closed and he was long gone. I couldn't help but stare...

_I had no idea what had just happened or what happened after that although I do faintly recall something prodding my shoulder and hearing my name bing repeated over and over. _

It felt like I had been like that for days but then my brain finally started to register that I was being shook, (_rather harshly_) by an annoying red head. "Zexiooooooon? Hello? Earth to Zexion?"

"What?" I managed to breath out.

"Oh thank gods I thought Demyx had put you into a coma!" Axel yelled and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Demyx? What?"

Axel seemed amused that out of everything he said the only word that seem to register with me was 'Demyx'. "Awwww I never thought I would see the day when Zexion head over heels for someone! I am so proud!" Axel wiped a non-existent tear from his face.

"Head over what?" I was still feeling a little lethargic so Axel's teasing wasn't exactly making any sense.

Axel looked at me with a disappointed face "You know what."

"What?"

"You are no fun to annoy when your all love sick!"

_It took me another fifteen minuets to fully recover and expand my vocabulary beyond 'what'. The whole time, Axel had been attempting to get a rise out of me but was failing miserably, so he decided to instead humor me and be good 'friend' (and I use the term loosely) for once and be content with just talking._

"How do you know Demyx anyway?" I asked after taking a sip of the water Axel had paced in front of me earlier.

"Well you remember last year when I was kind of in between jobs...?"

"You mean when you were a free-loader and refused to leave my apartment."

"Same dif! Anyway, after you kicked me out I took my guitar and went busking for a little wile. And you said that getting a busker's license was a bad idea, **shame on you Zexy**."

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"But you let Demyx call you that!"

"**WHAT! **N... no... no I don't!"

"Lier." Axel stated and poked my nose.

_Believe it or not I was actually telling the truth. I did not **let **Demyx call me Zexy, I had simply **given up** on telling him not to..._

"Just got back to your story!" I yelled and slapped the offending limb away.

Axel pouted. "Fine. Well the place that I was busking at had a lot of people coming through so it took me a couple of days to notice that Demyx walked past every day and always gave me five bucks. So one day I stopped him to say thank you and we ended up talking. I told him about my situation and he offered to help me out. We've been mates ever since...

_Axel kept talking after that but I stopped listening when he started bragging about the one who came up with the idea to start a band. My mined was to preoccupied with Demyx. I had never met anyone who would be so kind as to open up their home to a complete stranger and help them get back on their feet. He was so loving... to loving. Why did someone so pure and perfect have any interest in me? I didn't understand it. He was like some fairy tale prince for crying out loud! _

_Seeing as my mined was waging war on itself I didn't notice the club door open, nor did I hear the sounds of footsteps but I did feel the arms around my waist and the lips on my neck..._

I went stiff. The arms around me were so warm and the lips on my neck were even warmer. I had to suppress a moan as the lips on my neck moved to nibble on my ear.

I then accidentally let out a small "Ah..." and was answered with a giggle.

"Did you miss me Zexy?"

"Dem...yx... st... stop it." I was having a small amount of difficulty speaking as the blonds arms wrapped around me a little tighter.

"You weren't complaining out in the car."

"Yeah but... Axel is right... there?" I looked over at were Axel had been sitting but instead of seeing a walking eyesore I was met with air. " Where did Axel go and how come your back so soon?"

"Axel probably just went to the bathroom and I've been gone for about an hour."

That last bit surprised me._ An hour? I was zonked out for a complete hour?_

Demyx decided to bring my attention back to him by nuzzling my shoulder. "Now how about we move somewhere a little bit more comfortable before the rest of my band shows up?"

"eep..." Was all I could say. 

**Oo...oO**

1- Wont Roxas be pleased that Axel is manhandling someone other than him for a change.

2- To me a regular rock band consists of about 4-5 members.

3- Some mates and I found out that the stitching on softballs is rather flammable so I assuming that the same goes with baseballs...

4- Mental slaps hurt, anyone who says otherwise is ether a lier or they haven't done it properly!

**I'm sorry that this chapter is not as good as the last one! I'll do better next time I Promise! **


	3. Not What It Looks Like

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, heck I don't even have my own keyblade... : - (

**Pairings: **Zemyx, Aku/Roku, Sor/Riku

**Author's Note:** I would like to apologise profusely for the lateness of this chapter but things started to pile up with school starting back up and then my friends started dragging me out places cause they thought I was getting way to pale even though I told them that was just the pommy side of me coming out so I am naturally pale for an Aussie but the buggers didn't believe me… so now the only time I have to myself is in the library at school, but I can't just sit down in the corner and curl around my laptop cause every five seconds I have to dodge a nosy Librarian (I go to a Christian school so if a Librarian sees it they may have a hart attack) or a noisy mate who just won't shut the #$% up and leave me alone! Oh and just warning you up front this chapter I wanted to concentrate on introducing the majority of the characters so it may feel a bit rushed, also I wrote the majority of this chapter wile my brain was a bit frazzled so if it sounds like I was on crack in certain parts just ignore it. But don't worry there are good bits in hear… you just have to find them…

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY MY SENSELESS BABBLING, BUT ALWAYS REMEMBER

_madness takes its toll; please have exact change_

**Zexion's POV**

**Chapter Three: Not What It Looks Like**

_Demyx has always had this uncanny ability to be able to turn my mind into mush, even then when I hardly knew the man._

_And it never fails to irritate me._

Demyx' hands started to wonder around my torso, felling the fabric of my shirt, playing with the buttons. "S…stop it… Demyx, your messing up my shirt." I wined in the strongest voice I could manage.

"Sorry but your gunna have to come up with a better reason than that." Demyx giggled, his breath blowing on the back of my neck.

"How about; your freaking me out." Demyx and I froze and I think he may have even stopped breathing for a minute. We both turned to see a short blond standing in the front doorway with a sour look on his face and staring daggers at Demyx. The blond was wearing a tight light blue shirt and checker board hoddie with baggy black shorts and blue converse.

_At this point I had figured out who this blond was and started to seriously consider __that being around Demyx made me the unluckiest person in the world…_

"Oh… ha ha ha… ummm. I didn't think you guys were getting here until 5:30…" Demyx stumbled over the words as the exited his mouth.

"Well Riku thought it would be a good idea to come early and get through a few practice runs, and seeing as he needed to use my car…" Roxas stoped and tried to get a good look at me. "Who is that behind you anyway?" the blond asked.

Demyx turned and looked at me "This is… this… is."

"It's me Roxas." I said sounding slightly more annoyed than I intended.

"Zexion?"

"Unfortunately."

"I haven't seen you since new years."

"There's a reason for that."

"And it is?"

"Your dating an insufferable idiot that goes by the name of Axel."

"oh… right."

"Waite. Hold on a second!" Demyx interrupted, flinging his gaze in-between me and Roxas "Why do you already know all my friends?"

"Trust me I wish I didn't" I said and looked up at Demyx while trying to smile but the best I could muster was a slightly less petulant stare, but then I noticed a flash of red out of the corner of my eye that was then followed by a loud "ROXY!" I looked up in time to see a very distressed Roxas be tackled to the ground by Axel.

"**Get off me you twat!**" Roxas yelled while trying to extract himself from Axel's arms.

"That's not what you were saying the other night!" Axel gleefully retaliated.

_I will be the one of the first to admit that I really don't know all that much about Roxas, but if there is one thing I have learned it's that for someone smaller than me he sure as hell has ten times my strength… and Axel has a tendency to forget that._

As soon as Axel had finished talking, the look on Roxas' face changed from annoyed to (_well let's just say it gave new meaning to the phrase 'if looks could kill'_)... What happened next was too fast for me to properly comprehend; all I know is that it ended with a pissed off Roxas and a flattened Axel being chucked out the front door.

"Oh gods, I think you broke something… oh the pain…" Axel slurred out while rolling around on the sidewalk.

"You ever start blurting out crap like that again and a broken bone will be the least of your problems!" Roxas yelled.

"Oh come on Roxy, I was only kidding around, ha ha ouch" Axel said while slowly standing up, holding his side.

"Hey, Roxas?" Demyx lightly touched Roxas shoulder, being careful as to not further aggravate the killer blond. "I thought you said that you came with Riku."

Roxas then turned to Demyx "Oh dammit I forgot I came in to ask you and Axel to help us with our gear but…" Roxas looked back over his shoulder at Axel "Seeing as he has some wounds to nurse, would it be too much trouble if Zexion could help?" Both blonds looked over at me and I nodded. '_What could be the harm_' I thought to myself.

Roxas led Demyx and me out the front, passing Axel without a second glance, and around the side of the building where there was a black van with 'Melodious' painted on the side. There were two people at the back of the van, one was a little shorter than Axel with long silver hair and bright aqua eyes that were similar to Demyx' but it looked like he had headlights lit behind them. The other looked surprisingly similar to Roxas, just replace the blond spikes with brown ones. Both of them were wearing the same black melodious shirt but the silver haired man was in grey skinny jeans and the brunet was in cargo shorts.

"What took you so long?" The silver-net said as he pulled out what looked like an amp from the back of the van.

"Axel problems, nothing major." Roxas said simply.

Brunet smiled and came up to give Roxas a hug "Awww poor Rox, what did Axel do this time?"

"Please don't ask Sora."

"Come on tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's private."

"Will you tell me latter then?"

"Will you shut up?"

"… Yes."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

_Now that may seem like a normal conversation but it was all said in the time span of about one second. I have never been more confused than with Sora and Roxas. I remember once a couple of months ago I was going to the library with Roxas, __**and **__Sora just insisted on tagging along. That day was painful for many reasons but the main one was that I could never understand a thing those two were talking about! For example…_

"OMG they have one of those big fountains hear!" **(1)**

"Don't even think about it Sora."

"Oh but-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I want to do!"

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Please Rox!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"What if Zexion wants to come with me?"

"Trust me he won't."

"Well why don't we ask him?"

"Fine."

"YAY! Zexion please come with me!"

_Note; all I heard was OMG, idea, repeat and that last line._

"Ummm O.K?"

"Are you sure Zexion?" Roxas asked

"Yeah he's sure, let's go Zexion!" Then Sora started dragging me towards this fountain in the middle of the plaza we were in.

_I was emptying water out of my ears for a week… I hate that fountain._

"Ummmmm." I mumbled from beside Demyx.

Roxas turned to me and smiled "Sora, Riku; this is Zexion, he and Axel are old friends… sort of."

I was about to give a small wave but Demyx started getting flustered "Hey, Zexion is my friend too. I mean I'm the one who brought him here!"

"Seriously? Well I guess that would explain what I saw earlier…" Roxas said.

"What did you see Demyx doing or do we not want to know?" The one named Riku asked with a small smirk.

"Oh Riku get your mind out of the gutter!" Sora gave Riku a little push.

"I wasn't thinking anything dirty… promise."

Sora just stared at Riku in response.

_It was interesting to watch Riku squirm under Sora's gaze, and it was from that moment I noticed there was something going on between the two. I don't really know how I noticed it and it would be another three months before anyone else would._

Riku tried to ignore Sora by shifting everyone's attention back to me by saying "Well… ummm… Zexion doesn't look like kind of guy you usually date Demyx."

_Remember earlier when I established that I 'freaked out every time someone mentioned the word boyfriend in association with Demyx'? Well the same thing applied with the word date. _

"**HEY HEY HEY! We are not dating, NOOOOOOOO dating going on here! Who said anything about dating? Absolutely NO dating! HA HA HA!" **I blurted out at a worrying speed.

"If you're not dating then what are you?" Roxas asked with an unbelieving look.

"**This is just a normal friendship with personal boundary issues, O.K!" **

"Well he says this now but…" Demyx got that evil grin on his face (_that I am strangely attracted to…_) then scooped me up in his arms and pulled me into his chest "He'll be changing his tune soon enough."

I tried feebly to push Demyx away but my arms weren't working so what was supposed to be aggressive shoving was more like sloppy patting. My heart beat started speeding up as I realised just how close Demyx' face was to mine. "P-put me down…" I whispered but instead of complying, Demyx held me a little tighter.

I looked back over at the others who were all just looking casually at us as if this scene was normal. Roxas was smiling slightly as if to silently say '_your not fooling anyone'_. I wanted to say something, anything to dispute my case, that this was just some weird thing that Demyx had taken a liking to doing recently and that it had no real meaning but the words refused to come.

_They say that when an animal is corned by a predator it will do one of two things fight or flee. _**(2)** _I wanted to fight and defend my pride (or what was left of it) but in this situation I couldn't find the strength to do it, at least not against Demyx._

From somewhere inside myself I found just enough strength to push Demyx of me and before he could look at me again with those big puppy dog eyes I tore back around the building and through the front door. I stopped for a second to see Axel sitting at the bar rubbing his side and mumbling angrily to himself but decided to ignore him and sprint for the one place that thought I could be safe form judging eyes, aggravating red heads and blonds with wondering hands… the bathroom.

**Oo...oO**

**1- **I am referring to an actual fountain hear!I love that fountain, it so soooooooo much fun clime on but not so much fun when I fall in...

**2-** sorry about the fight/flee cliché but it just seems to fit… that and I am not thinking straight at the moment…

**Sorry this chapter is so short but if i tried to make it normal length It would probably end up crazy long... but just cause it's short doesn't mean it dissevers any less love... aka reviews =D **


	4. Can I Ask You To

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla, I don't own KH, yada yada yada, you get the idea.

**Pairings: **Zemyx, Aku/Roku, Sor/Riku

**Author's Note: **Sorry again for the long wait butlucky me had half yearly exams so I've been spending all these holidays studying like some shut in… well I'm already a shut in so I guess now I'm a nerdy one. And just as a warning I wrote parts of this chapter with an evil, vindictive, malicious hangover so Zexion might be a bit more snarky than he usually is (and if your wondering why I would even bother to write with a hangover... it was a choice between write story and try to calm down oooooor killing spree) . Despite that I am rather happy with this chapter so I hope you all like it to!

**P.S. **I have hit a bit of a cross rodes with this story... I don't know whether to continue on with the semi pointless fluff or chuck in a bit more drama. So I would like you guys opinion seeing as me writing this story is not**_ just _**to prevent me turning into Australia's next big serial killer. Now, I have left the story with many holes that could be filled with some more interesting plot lines (and possibly a bad guy = O ) or I could just as easily ignore them and have no problem with the story integrity... I think. So think it over and tell me what you think, other wise this story will just continue to exist in the never ending limbo that it is currently occupying...

AND NOW FOR CHAPTER FOUR BUT DON'T FORGET

_honesty is the best policy, but insanity is a better defense._

**Zexion's POV**

**Chapter Four: **Can I Ask You To...

_In retrospect, locking myself in a bathroom cubical with only one way out, while I knew very well that Demyx would be closing in on me any second, probably wasn't the smartest idea I have ever had but in my defense my head was not working like it should have been._

I stood inside the cubical and tried to catch my breath but this was rather difficult to do seeing as I was also trying to get control over my racing hart beat, sweaty hands and shaking knees. To make things worse I could still feel the heat on my face left form Demyx' chest. I stood there for a long time, trying to get a hold on myself and just listening for the inevitable click that was shore to come from the bathroom door any moment to reveal the evil blond behind it… but it never came. Instead my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out to see the caller ID said Lexaeus.

_Lexaeus is my closest friend in the world (although Demyx likes to disagree) so one could imagine that this would be the perfect time for him to call. Too bad things never go the way you want them to._

I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear "Lexaeus I-"

"Where in the world are you?" He interrupted.

"I'm… well-"

"This is the second time this month that you have just ditched work, Vexen and I are worried."

"Vexen? Worried?"

"Well **I'm** worried! Now where are you?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

I took in a deep breath and braced myself against the wall "I am currently in the toilets of a club somewhere in downtown Sydney…" I was expecting something but all I could here was Lexaeus' slow breathing on the other end. "Look I know it sounds bad but-"

"What's the name of the club?" Lexaeus said in a rather flat tone.

"Why?"

"If I don't know the name the club then I won't be able to find it and pick you up."

I was taken a bit aback by Lexaeus' words and was rather glad I had braced myself earlier "Wooooooooow who said anything about picking me up?"

"Zexion, I know you and if your in an **actual** club something must be very wrong."

"No I'm fine!" I said in defense not exactly shore as to why I didn't want Lexaeus to come and save me from the big scary mullet head.

"Really?"

"Yes _**really**_."

"Give me proof then."

_Now the winner of the most foolish, senseless, Idiotic, and just plain stupidest line in the world award goes to…_

"Axel's hear."

_Me…_

"Give me the name of the club NOW!"

"But-"

"But nothing, Zexion Schemer you are obviously under the influence of some strange drug and need to be brought home this instant!" **(1)**

_Lexaeus has been a key protective figure in my life since I was a baby . I have been told by my father that I used to hate Lexaeus with a passion when I was a child; that I would cry for hours on end whenever I saw the absurdly large toddler pottering about on his front lawn, but then… well some stuff happened and Lexaeus suddenly became my favorite person in the world. It's strange to talk about this kind of thing, because I really don't remember any of it. All I know is that Lexaeus has always been at my side… my silent hero._

"… O.K. I'll go find out what the name is." I moaned in defeat.

"You don't even know what the name is?" Lexaeus asked, obviously bewildered "Something is very wrong."

"Just-… Shut up!" I unlocked the cubical and started walking towards the toilet door thinking to myself "_Now if I remember correctly the name of the place above the bar then I can give it to stupid overprotective Lexaeus and- hang on a second what is that sound?" _I started to register the music coming from the other side of the door and was surprised I hadn't noticed it earlier, seeing as it was not exactly quiet. Pushing the door open slowly I saw Demyx and Axel with guitars but Axel in front of a microphone as well, Sora thumping away on a drum kit and Riku to the side with a bass; all of them on the small stage I had seen earlier. None of them seemed to notice me though and if they did they were more concerned with the song they were currently playing, which was some sort of modern rock thing that I couldn't recognize. I could also see Roxas in one of the booths to the side with horde of papers spread out before him.

I momentarily considered just walking out there but decided instead to sneak (_and by sneak I mean crawl along the ground and hiding whenever_ _Demyx so much as moved his head_) around the side of the room till I got to a spot where I could see the sign above the bar. I lifted my phone back up to my ear and whispered "I think the place is called Oblivion… I think."

"Why are you whispering?" Lexaeus asked back.

"No reason." I whispered, too embarrassed to say '_Well you see there is this guy that is kind of trying to molest me and if I talk in a normal voice he will probably find me… did I forget to mention I hiding under a table?'_

"O.K. I will be there as soon as I can so don't go anywhere!"

"Don't worry, I'll stay put."

"You better." And with that Lexaeus hung up.

I placed my phone back in my pocket and sighed quietly.' _At least now I can get out of here…' _I thought to myself and leaned against a table leg. Sitting under that table I tried to figure out how I had gotten to this point '_Oh right, now I remember. I accidentally became friends with a crazy, stupid, grabby… gentle, beautiful, Demyx… How did I let this happen?' _I softly hit the table leg with my head trying to get a grip on myself but it did me no good; only provided more stimuli for my growing head ache.

I started listening to the music that was coming from the stage area. They were surprisingly good so I let my eyes slip close and just listened. Sora never missed a beat, Riku's bass line was constant without being boring, Axel's singing voice was far more tolerable than his regular one and the guitars played almost perfectly together. Although the fact that the music was good was more or less bad for me because had it not been so good I may have been able to notice Roxas crouching beside me before it was too late.

"So you finally decided to venture out of the bathroom huh?" Roxas light-heartedly asked.

The sudden sound of Roxas beside me, (_to be blunt_) scared the shit out of me; so much so that I literally jumped high enough to topple over the table that had been sheltering me from sight. **(1)**

_I know that sounds bad... but it was a really big table and I am a really small man so I should at least be given respect for my physical strength if not for my mental._

The table fell to the ground with a crash that echoed through the club and then I noticed that the music that was once distracting me, had now stopped. I didn't dare look to the stage so I instead chanced a look up at Roxas from my place on the floor and was met with his amused smile. He held out a hand to help me up and I took it.

Once up I straightened out my now crumpled shirt in an attempt to stay calm and act as naturally as possible. Looking over at Roxas again I could see that his smile had diapered and was now replaced with a slightly sterner look that was being directed behind me.

I knew what Roxas was looking at... I just knew, and I screamed at my body not to turn around, I begged and clawed at my limbs from the inside, but it was in vain. Slowly my feet turned and **he** came into view.

The smile that graced Demyx' face was… well he just looked happy. There is really no other way to describe how he looked. It may not sound remarkable but there are very few people in this world that can smile and truly mean it. What I mean is there are many kinds of smiles; there is the 'holly crap you look like an idiot' smile that was plastered across Axel's ugly mug, then there is the 'nervous and unsure' smile that Sora was wearing, not to the forget the "I have no idea what is going on' smile that Riku was demonstrating and so on and so forth, but Demyx just seemed plain happy to see me.

"You know Zexy if you wanted to watch us play you didn't have to hide under a table to do it." Demyx said and giggled.

I looked down at my feet then realised that it would probably be a good idea to tell Demyx that I was about to be picked up... but the question that was now presented was just how I was going to tell him… "Umm well I was actually under the table so I could acquire the club name…"

Demyx stared at me for a minute and placed his guitar down "Why?"

"A co-worker called me and, well you see he was asking where I was so…" I stopped and looked up to see Demyx jump down off the stage and walk over to look down at me.

"Soooo?" Demyx put a hand on my chin and tilted it up so I had no choice other than to look up at the now unreadable face he was making.

"So he can… come and… pick me up." Demyx hand tightened slightly but his face didn't change, he just kept staring at me.

"You want to leave?" Roxas spoke up from behind me, finally breaking the awkward silence Demyx and I had fallen into.

"I… I'm not sure."

"Then stay." Demyx said, that happy smile returning to his face "If your not sure then stay and I'll convince you that this is where you want to be."

**Oo…oO**

After that whole fiasco Roxas started yelling at the others on the stage (something about playing out of time) so Demyx took the opportunity to take me over to a both next to Roxas' to 'talk'. Sitting down across form Demyx I noticed something in his posture change. The bubbly blond suddenly seemed upset.

_Can't imagine a sad Demyx? Picture a lost puppy. Problem solved._

"I'm sorry." Demyx said and I nearly fell out of the booth.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Demyx went to take my hands and hold them on the table. "I know that you still don't like the idea of being with me but I just kept pushing it, so I'm sorry." I was astonished to say the least and my face showed it, with my eyes wide and my mouth hanging open.

_If Demyx ever finds out that he was apologizing for acts that I found rather enjoyable then I will never hear the end of it…_

"But I just can't help myself… you make these cute little noises or you smile this barely detectable smile and Zexy, I just have to hug you or have you close so... I have come up with an idea that will hopefully solve our problem." Some of the brightness returned to the blonde's face when he said that last bit and I couldn't help but feel a bit better about the whole situation.

"And what would that idea be exactly?" I asked innocently.

Demyx grinned at me and I suddenly didn't feel as safe anymore. "I realised that I haven't properly asked you to be my boyfriend yet."

'_WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?'_

"So…"

_'He wouldn't!'_

"Zexion Schemer…"

_'He is!'_

"Will you please..."

_'I feel dizzy...'_

"Be my boyfriend?"

Suddenly I felt lightheaded and my vision started to blur a little. "Hey Zexy, are you O.K.? You look a little pale." I tried to say something back but suddenly my voice dropped out and I started to feel like I was falling.

The last thing I heard before I hit the floor was Demyx screaming my name. **(3)**

**Oo...oO **

**1- **Wow I did not mean Lexaeus to sound so motherly. Woopsy =D

**2- **I have done this before, not at a club mind you... year 10... Long story. =P

**3- **don't worry Zexion just passed out, he is not dead or anything. Just clearing that up.

**Cookies for anyone who can guess which parts I wrote with a hangover! =D**

Oh and I almost forgot to mention, a little wile ago I decided to look over my old fiction press page to see how it was doing and to my dismay i found that I had not gotten many hits. Then I looked over my stories to try to find out why and then I realized something... all my stories where #$%! So I did what any other mature person would have, scream at it for and hour then_** ERASE THEM OFF THE FACE OF THE PLANET! **_I have now started again with the pen name **Space Turtles** (it seems to be serving me well here) and a new story **Planet Side**. So if you like my story hear then feel free to check me out over there! Just a heads up though, **Planet Side** is more serious then this story and hopefully it will have a bit more depth plus there is space fighting... or at least there will be. Oh and not as much yaoi...


	5. Truth Will Set You Free

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts but in a couple of years Pepsi might… seriously Pepsi owns way more than a drink company should… **=D**

**Pairings: **Zemyx, Aku/Roku, Sor/Riku

**Author's note: **Seeing as this chapter is about the truth I have decided to be honest with you guys about the origin of this story and where it is headed. You see one night after downing a bag of m&ms and about a liter of Ribena I was going a bit hyper and decided I needed a creative outlet. With that idea in mind I wrote up the first chapter and posted it with absolutely no idea as to what I was going to do with the story after. Now after 5 chapters I have realized that I should probably come up with a solid plot line because in truth _I don't have one_! But don't despair cause I may have come up with a solution to this problem but I want to run this idea by you guys first before I actually do anything with it.

This story is pretty much just fluff and it's gunna continue on that way seeing as only three people actually found the time in there busy schedules to tell me what they wanted which was: a specific story line that I could easily work fluff into, keep going the way I was going and to quote "continue the semi-pointless fluff! It's the best!". And so seeing as this is all I have to run by I am considering separating this story into 'arks' or 'stories within the story'.

The 'ark' you are reading now is going to end in either chap 6 or 7, that basically means the end of the first meetings, awkwardness and so on. The next 'ark' will revolve around a different idea (I'm think something to do with the past...) and different side stories. The main theme of the 'arks' will still be Zexion coming to terms with his feelings for Demyx and Demyx generally annoying the crap out of him but with this 'ark' system it will hopefully allow me to continue with the fluff without getting to bogged down in drama and keep the story fresh.

So please tell me what you think of this idea and if I made no sense then fell free to ask me about it and I will try my best to explain it a little better.

**P.S.:** I'm cold.

AND NOW FOR THE ELUSIVE CHAP FIVE, JUST KEEP IN MIND

_always tell the truth, that way you don't have to remember what you said_

**Zexion's POV**

**Chapter five:** Truth Will Set You Free

_I never used to have these kinds of problems before I met Demyx, hell I was a completely different person before I met Demyx. I used to have a one track mind and could concentrate easily; I could hold my ground against the most bloodcurdling of men; I even had a back bone, but the thing I miss most about the old me is my wit. Whereas once I could conjure up a completely reasonable reason for why I fainted when Demyx asked me to be his… you know, but all I was left with then (and now) was the truth…_

When I finally regained conciseness I could tell I wasn't in the main area of the club anymore. This room felt smaller, warmer. I cracked my right eye open and saw a black celling and dark green walls. Under my fingers I could feel leather and under my head was something silky.

Opening both of my eyes as far as I dared it occurred to me how much my head was aching. "Oh gods…" I grumbled under my breath and rolled so my face was now in the 'something silky' (which I realized now was a pillow).

"Praise the lord it's a miracle, Zexion's alive! I can see the headlines now _emo boy wakes from hour coma_! OUCH!"

"Shut your hole or I will!"

"That sounds like an interesting proposition little R-OUCH! Aww come on Roxy I was only kidding, no need to be so ruff unless, that turns yo- …"

"…"

"I'll be quiet now…"

"Wise decision Axel."

"Yeah… ha ha ha… I'll go check on Demyx." I heard a door open and close then shuffling that I assumed was Roxas coming to sit near me.

"Hey how are you feeling Zexion?" Roxas asked wile placing a light hand on my back.

"mmmmmffffffff"

"I'm afraid I can help much with 'mmmmmfffffffff'" I lifted my head to give Roxas a grumpy look but he just brushed it off and smiled. "If your head is really bad I can get you some nurofen **(1)** or something."

I rubbed my head and sat up properly. "My head is still spinning a little but it's not too bad" I said.

I quickly scanned the room we were in to see that it was rather crowded with cords, amps and a few old looking instruments. The walls where bare except for a large mirror on the left side, and the carpet was a faded black. The only really attractive things in the room were the silky green cushions and white leather lounge that I was currently planted on.

We were silent for five minutes then Roxas shrugged "Then if your feeling better would you mind telling me why you fainted?"

I froze, suddenly remembering what had happened between Demyx and me "Ummmm… Idon'tremember." I lied, avoiding eye contact with Roxas and instead opted to looking at an especially dusty amp.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Roxas asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes… now can't we just drop this?"

"No, we can't just drop this."

"Nothing really happened anyway."

"'_Nothing' _doesn't cause people to faint!"

"Well I guess now it does!"

"THAT MAKES NO SENCE!"

"YOU MAKE NO SENCE!"

_Not proud of that line…_

The door suddenly swung open to show Axel hanging off it "Guys?"

"**WHAT!**" Roxas and I yelled in unison.

"Demyx is still acting funny." Axel's voice was serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Axel hesitated "You... better come see for yourself."

**Oo...oO**

Roxas and I followed Axel back into the main club area that was now filled with a small amount of people "Hey is this place open now?" I asked.

Axel looked back at me "Yeah Leon (he's the owner, you'll meet him latter) always opens up at around six but we won't start playing until eight that is if we manage to get Demyx back to normal by then."

I grunted "Come on Axel, Demyx already has every problem in the book what else could go wrong with him?"

"You'll see." Axel led us over to the stage where Sora and Riku where staring up at the ceiling with worried looks on their faces. Axel jumped up onto the stage then helped Roxas up while grinning at me and my height deficiency that prevented me from getting up on my own seeing as there were no stairs. Axel then turned his back on my death stare to face Riku and Sora who were still staring up at the roof. "Hay guys... where's Demyx?" Sora and Riku didn't respond, they just continued to look at the roof.

I decided to concentrate more on getting up onto the stage for a moment and just listened to Axel's one ended conversation.

"Aw come on you couldn't have lost him... did you?" Axel asked his voice rising with worry.

"Oh, not exactly..." Sora said sounding nervous.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

I finally got a good hold on the top of the stage and hoisted myself up. Once I stood up and brushed myself off I looked over to Axel and the others and saw Riku pointing up at the lighting rafters above the stage.

And there curled up on one of the beams was none other than Demyx.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Axel yelled attracting a lot of unwanted attention. "I thought I told you two to keep an eye on him!" Axel's anger was now directed at Riku and Sora.

Riku just stared at Demyx' scrunched up form "We only looked away for a minute."

"**This is Demyx we are talking about, he only needs a minute!**" Axel started pacing back and forth "How did he even get up there?"

"Can't you see the ladder?" Sora pointed out the silver ladder resting on the beams next to Demyx.

"**Oh well that's just great!" **Axel's hands curled into fists, his frustration with the situation growing "Demyx! DEMYX!"

No response.

"Come on Demyx come down and we can fix what's wrong." Roxas said, going to hold Axel's hand in an attempt to calm him down.

Demyx shifted and we all tensed "You can't fix it... it's not something you can fix... It was my entire fault anyway and now he will... you can't fix it." Demyx was making even less sense than usual.

I gave Roxas a worried look before he turned to yell up at Demyx again "Just tell us what happened. Why are you up there?"

"It's easier if I stay up here... easier for..." Demyx paused and shifted again "I don't want to hurt him... so I'll stay here and be quiet and not bother anyone."

And then the realization hit me; he was up there because of me.

Of course Demyx being the idiot he is overreacted when I fainted and took it personally, resulting in him getting depressed and climbing onto the light supports to wallow in his own self-pity. That is what I should have thought...

What really went through my head was '_this is my fault, this ALL my fault... I have to get him down. How the hell am I going to get him down? I HAVE TO GET HIM DOWN!" _So in my desperation I said the first thing that came to mind.

"**YES**!"

I stepped forward not exactly sure what else to do "Demyx did you hear me I said yes!"

Behind me I heard a "what is he going on about?" followed by a "shut up!" **(2)**

Demyx slowly turned so he was sitting on the beam with his legs hanging off. "Are you serious?" He tested, his big aqua eyes glimmering with joy and disbelief.

"Yes!"

"But you-"

"I know..."

"So… Why?"

I looked down at my feet a little embarrassed "I got surprised is all..." I then heard a _thump_ beside me. Looking up I saw Demyx' ladder and the blond practically racing down it.

As soon as his feet hit the floor Demyx jumped to tackle me, giggling the entire time. "Oh my gosh! Zexy you have no idea how happy you've made me!" Demyx giggled again and nuzzled into my neck and… I couldn't help but hug him back.

I would have happily stayed in Demyx arms for the remainder of the night and continue to be oblivious to the world around me but unfortunately Axel had other ideas "Do one of you mind telling us what's going on?" Axel said, confusion written on his face.

Demyx smiled at me then jumped up, pulling me with him and started babbling "Well you see this is very exciting news and let me tell you it is sure to rock your world, well it's rocked my world like COMPLETELY and you know it's all because Zexion and I are now b-mmmm" I clamped my hand over Demyx' mouth.

Now at this point the pessimist part of my brain woke up and decided that others **really **didn't need to know about my new relationship status "Oh never mind us we just have to go talk about some… _stuff_ so you guys just stay out here and do whatever it is you punkie rock type people do before a show and I'll promise I'll have him back before eight. O.K.? **Cool**, bye!" And with that I dragged Demyx (My hand never leaving his mouth which resulted in him liking me several times in a childish attempt at freedom_)_ back towards the dusty amp room.

Demyx didn't break free of my hand until I moved to close the door; he then stumbled over an extension cord and landed face first in the lounge. He didn't move form that spot, just stayed with his face in the lounge and his knees on the carpet "Demyx are you O.K.?" I asked examining the peculiar position he had gotten himself into.

Demyx was still for another moment then turned to sit on the floor with his back resting against the lounge so he could look me in the eye "No… not O.K. Confused."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, knowing I was guilty for Demyx' mood swings "I want… sigh"

"You want, what?"

I paused for another minute then took a deep breath "I want to be your boyfriend."

"**REALLY!**" Demyx sprung up, practically glowing.

"Yes, but I have some conditions."

Demyx pouted and his glow dimmed "Awwwww come on Zexy!"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"YES!"

"Then you'll have to accept my conditions."

Demyx stared at me a moment "This is blackmail."

I laughed then walked past Demyx to sit on the lounge and patted the space next to me, inviting him to sit. Demyx flopped down; pout still clear on his face. He looked so cute that I couldn't help but smile.

_I would like to think that I have now built up a bit of immunity to Demyx' cuteness but that would be a lie._

"Condition number one: you can't just go around telling everybody that we are… boyfriends, you have to get my permission fist."

"Are you serious?" Demyx wined

"Deadly."

"Fine!"

"Good Condition number two-"

"There's more?"

"Yes Demyx that's why I said 'conditions'. Plural."

"AWWWWWW!" Demyx slid down in his seat and pouted up at me but I ignored him (_mostly_).

"Condition number two: no more kidnapping me. Seriously If I miss another work day for no apparent reason I'm going to get in trouble."

Demyx sat back up "I guess I can live with that condition…"

"Good. Now last but not least Condition number three: you have to stop the random grabbing, hugging… touching and so on." Demyx' eyes narrowed slightly and his lips flattened into a thin line. "I know you don't like the idea but the constant fear of being grabbed is wreaking havoc on my nervous system." Demyx said nothing, only glared. "Oh fine then, how about no _public _grabbing?"

Demyx considered this for a moment "So as soon as we alone I can ravish you to my heart's desire?" Demyx asked his evil grin making a comeback.

I flinched and suddenly became aware of just how _alone_ we were "I never said that…"

"But you were implying it." The grin that was now spread across Demyx' face was devilish to say the least and the way his eyes had gone a dark sea green only worked to emphasize this. His eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't move; all I could do was watch as he slowly slid closer to me. And as Demyx pushed me down onto my back I couldn't help but remember our first meeting.

" _**His big aqua eyes were so captivating I couldn't help but stare at those shimmering pools of innocence."**_

_'Shimmering pools of innocence my ass.' _I thought spitefully "Never thought I'd hear you use such a big word Demyx." I tried in my most venomous tone as Demyx climbed on top of me, his hands slowly traveling up my sides and sending waves of heat through my body but luckily I managed suppressed a moan in the back of my throat and keep a rather convincing scowl on my face.

"Oh I know lots of big words Zexy." Demyx continued to grin down at me and moved so that our noses where slightly touching. "Like satisfaction…" Demyx whispered as he brushed his nose along my reddening cheek "And submission…" Demyx then pined my hands above my head, if only to emphasize his point. "But my favorite big word would have to be…" Demyx leaned down to my ear and my heart beat sped up "Climax."

_Had I been in my right mind I would have realized that _'climax' _is not a very big word at all but seeing as I wasn't… _

A quiet moan escaped my lips and I could feel my vision threatening to cloud over. Demyx moved to just look at me for a moment (_as if in adoration_) then he released my hands and slowly lowered his lips to mine. I didn't even hesitate to kiss back; my hands instantly finding their way to Demyx' hair as my eyes slipped close. Demyx' lips felt soft and warm as they moved against mine and he slowly coxed me into a more passionate kiss.

_Our first kiss my not have lasted long but it will most likely last with me for the rest of my life…_

Demyx pulled back still smiling but not as evil as before "Now this I could get used to."

I was about to reply when I heard Axel's shouting "**Lexaeus****!****?**What the hell are you doing here?"

**Oo…oO**

**1-** Nurofen is sold in the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australasia, Europe and Russia… this fun fact brought to you by my extreme boredom! **;D**

**2- **By the way that's Axel and Roxas... I probably should have made that more obvious.

**Every story has its own circle of life. A chapter is posted, people read and review, author becomes happy and posts another chapter, people see good reviews and also read and review, author updates more often, large amount of good reviews encourage other people to read and review, author becomes even happier and updates ever month instead of ever second... see where I'm going with this? **


	6. Love Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts. You would think that since it has been such a long time it would give me a chance to come up with a fantastically mind-blowing thing to put here but sadly no…

**Pairings: **Zemyx

**Author's note: **Well… it's been a while. Sorry about that. I was planning on finishing this chapter and starting a new ark by the end of my holidays but I ended up doing a lot more in those three weeks than I had first planned, stuff like art classes, belly dancing lessons, going to Cowra, sleeping through a day… also I got a little side tracked cause I got new Xbox games and seeing as I am a gamer having new games and NOT playing them is like braking a law to me so I do hope you all understand my lack of concentration when it came to anything non Dragon Age related (I LOVE THE DRAGON AGE SERIES YAY!) *cough* anyway this is the last chapter in this 'ark' so I hope you like it and that it was worth the wait. =D

**P.S. **Thank you to everybody who has ever reviewed. The fact that you took the time to leave a comment means the world to me! THANK YOU! =D

HEAR IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND REMEMBER

_Love your enemy; it will confuse the crap out of him_

**Zexion's POV**

**Chapter Six: **Love Thy Enemy

_Lexaeus. _I had completely forgotten about him coming to save me.

"Where is Zexion?" Lexaeus voice was clear through the door and he didn't sound happy.

"Busy!" Axel yelled back.

"Tell me where he is. _NOW!_"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"Because if you don't I am going to remove your head rather violently and throw it out the door."

_Lexaeus and Axel have never gotten along. Their first meeting was at Axel's first baseball game after being suspended. Lexaeus had luckily missed the 'Axel incident' the previous year. So knowing Lexaeus I had decided not to tell him out of fear of him refusing to let me play on the same team as the self-confessed pyromaniac, and everything seemed fine… _

_until the third innings…_

It had been a rather fast game and my team was ahead by two runs so I felt confident as I went up to bat. Taking my place in the batting box I steadied my breathing, moved my bat into position over the plate then waited for the pitch.

The ball was released and my bat connected to send the ball flying right past short stop. Cheers rung out as I ran and they became louder when I slid to a comfortable stop on second base. I looked over at the plate to see Axel was up to bat. I got into position, ready to take a lead and hopefully get home on this bat.

"Get ready to run emo boy!" Axel yelled out, just trying to aggravate me and as I turned my head to yell back, the ball connected with his bat and went flying in my direction.

It hit the front of my helmet… and it knocked me out cold.

_Two hours later I woke in a hospital bed to..._

"You really are proof that evolution can go in reverse!"

"Hey it's not like I meant to hit him!"

"Further proof!"

"**Are you asking for a fight?**"

"**Wouldn't want to waste my time!**"

_And that continued until I was released. _

Demyx gave me a confused look as I pushed him off me and ran to the door. I opened it to see Lexaeus holding Axel by the shirt and Axel about to punch him.

Lexaeus' auburn hair was in a mess as was his clothing witch today was a dusty red leather jacket, black tank top that was riding up slightly (showing the muscles he had hidden under there), dark blue straight cut jeans and boots the same colour as his jacket. **(1)**

"Lexaeus, stop!" At the call of his name Lexaeus paused to look around and when his eyes landed on me he dropped Axel instantly and sprinted to my side to look me over.

"Are you O.K.? Axel hasn't exposed you to anything inappropriate has he?" Lexaeus asked as he continued to check if I was harmed in some way.

"Lexaeus I'm fine." I said stopping Lexaeus "I am twenty three you know, I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying though." Lexaeus sighed and gently patted me on the head. I blushed a little at this and let my hair settle over my face in order to hide it.

"Ummm Zexy?" Demyx voice asked from behind, causing me to go stiff. "What's going on and who is he?"

"Oh um well…" I stuttered, not exactly sure what the smart thing to do would be.

Lexaeus must have sensed my uncertainty because he stepped forward and offered his hand towards Demyx "My name is Lexaeus; I am a close family friend of Zexion's and also his co-worker."

Demyx smiled and took the offered hand "I'm Demyx, only met Zexion a month ago but I would like to think we are…" Demyx' eyes flicked to me for a second then back to Lexaeus "_close_ friends."

Lexaeus let go of Demyx' hand and gave me a suspicious look "Approximately one month ago is the first time you went missing."

I felt all the colour leave my face as Lexaeus continued to give me this look [_the kind your mother would give you when she finds condoms under your bed (never happened to me by the way)]_.

My hands started to sweat and I felt as if Lexaeus was about to pull out all of secrets I had been keeping from him…

About Demyx…

About me…

Just as I was about to faint again because of the stress I felt a hand on my shoulder "Yeah that was my fault." I tilted my head up to see Demyx wink at me "I managed to convince Zexion to hang out with me for the day so any and all blame is to be placed on my shoulders. Oh and that goes for today as well cause I kind of kidnapped him but that's beside the point."

Lexaeus was silent for a moment after that. I could see his mind working away behind his river stone blue eyes, considering this new information.

_Lexaeus has this weird thinking prose that he goes through before he says anything of importance. It's strange but it prevents him from blabbering unintelligibly like I have a habit of doing. _

"Your a truthful man Demyx, a rare quality. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

_But in my opinion I don't think he thought for long enough before saying that._

Demyx giggled "Well I'm glad to make your acquaaatanss... acquwa... quwa... whatever, hey why don't you stick around for a while and have a couple drinks?"

"Sounds like a plan, Zexion wait here for me would you?" Lexaeus said not really asking as he walked off with Demyx towards the bar, leaving me staring after them in complete and utter shock.

**Oo…oO**

I spent the next hour in Roxas' booth staring hatefully towards the bar and cringing whenever Lexaeus or Demyx laughed at a joke the other told. '_What the hell is this?' _I thought to myself '_Lexaeus_ _being all buddy, buddy and giggly. It takes me about a full day of pestering to get him like that! And Demyx! I just agreed to be his boyfriend and he goes off and ignores me and oh dear gods I sound like some jealous house wife…'_

Snapping myself out of embarrassing thoughts I took a moment to listen to the techno type music in the background then checked the time on my phone. The numbers **7:47 **blinked back at me. "He'll be playing soon." I mumbled to myself

"I'm flattered, didn't know you were thinking about me." Axel came around and sat in front of me wearing a smug grin.

"I wasn't." I said bluntly.

Axel simply smiled and turned to look at Lexaeus and Demyx through the large crowd of people that now filled the club "You do know why Dem is over there, don't you?"

I scoffed "Wants to make a new friend I suppose."

Axel turned back to me. "My gods you are dense aren't you?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" My patience with Axel was running especially thin and I wasn't sure how long it would be until the desire to brutally murder him took over.

"It means that you are so stuck in that depressive little head of yours that you can't see that Demyx is over there for you."

I backtracked "What?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said goo for brains, I want to know what you mean by it!"

Axel leaned back in the booth, crossing his arms over his chest and saying nothing.

"Well?" I asked frustration clear in my voice.

Axel remained silent but his eyes began to sparkle giving him this mischievous look.

"Come on Axel, I'm not in the mood."

Axel grinned "Now you're starting to sound like Roxas."

"Axel!"

"Wow now you really sound like him! Just try and get a little higher pitched, oh and throw your head back a little-"

"So help me gods I will kill you with my bare hands if you don't spit it out!"

"I could say soooo many things to that…"

"**AXEL!**"

Axel put his hands up "O.K. O.K. don't get your nickers in a not, I was just having a bit of fun." Axel laughed at the death stare I gave him and leaned forward again "Put simply, Demyx is befriending the enemy."

"The enemy? Now you're really making no sense." I said wile thinking '_what does Axel mean __**enemy**__? Lexaeus isn't the enemy, (well maybe Axel's enemy) but he gets on well with most people (granted he doesn't say much to other people) and he's always polite (well he hardly talks enough to be impolite) so what's with the enemy deal?_

Axel put a hand to his chin "Hmm maybe I'm dumbing it down a bit too much."

"Well then smarten it up for me if that's not too big of an ask."

"Is it just me or are you especially snarky today."

I was about to bite out another insult but managed to recompose myself and let out a frustrated sigh instead "Please Axel."

"O.K… but only because you asked so nicely." Axel's grin faded a little and his voice set to a more tolerable tone "You of all people know how Lexaeus gets when he's around you…" Axel paused and tilted his head "Then again maybe you don't. Well anyway he goes into super protective mode like he was with me earlier; instantly jumping to the conclusion that I had been feeding you to perverts or something."

_He wasn't but I wouldn't put it past him…_

"And I think that Demyx must of seen this when Lexaeus almost suffocated you with 'are you O.K?' business. Sooooo Demyx had a rare moment of clarity and thought that if he made friends with mother goose **(2)** then he would have access to the gosling. Get what I'm saying?"

Now I sat back, as if it would help me get things into perspective "I think I do… but surly Lexaeus isn't that bad."

Axel gave an amused grunt "You remember that kid… ummm what's his name; you know the one with the Xbox cross on his forehead."

"Siax?"

"Yes!"

"I haven't seen him since the end of year twelve. I always did wonder what happened to him." I took a moment to remember the strange bluenet and his stoic personality. I used to think that he was a kindred spirit in some ways and that he could be a good friend but he suddenly left Sydney after year twelve with not so much as a 'see you later'.

"Lexaeus happened to him." Axel said bluntly, causing me to look at him in confusion for about the fifth time that night "Siax had a bit of a crush on you and was planning to ask you out after the HSC **(3)** but Lexaeus found out and well…" I gestured at Axel to keep going "Sometime after I found Siax hiding in the boy's bathroom. He didn't look hurt but whenever anyone so much as mentioned you or Lexaeus he cried."

"Oh Lexaeus…" I said shaking my head and just imagining all the terrible things Lexaeus could have done to the poor boy. But then something occurred to me "But Lexaeus was in his second year of uni at the time. How did he find out about what was going on in our year group?"

_Yes I said 'our', meaning that Axel and I went to the same high school... It's a long story and I will explainer latter._

"Ha, ha… yeah that may have been my fault." Axel laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What did you say?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

Axel looked a bit guilty and started talking "I didn't mean to tell him! I was just trying to annoy him and so I said something like '_zexon doesn't need you_' and he may have taken it personally and I didn't get the hint so I may have possibly, accidentally, unintentionally told him that Saix wanted to get in your pants…"

"Axel has anyone ever told you you're an IDIOT!"

"Yes I know, and I am very sorry, but _you have Demyx now_ and you should have seen the look on Lexaeus face! GODS I would give anything to see that again. Now that I think about it if you and Demyx get your act together I just might… hey are you listening to me?-"

As Axel continued blabbering I turned back to Demyx. He was still laughing wile half falling off his stool. _He's over there for me… _the thought gave me a warm feeling. _Because _I have Demyx _now__…_

"I guess I do…" I mumbled absently.

Axel's blabbering abruptly stopped "Do what?"

"Have Demyx." I replied concentrating more on Demyx' smiling face than what I was saying.

Axel paused again "Because you're together?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh reeeeeaaaaaally?"

"Wait what?" I snapped back to reality and saw the huge grin Axel was modelling.

"You just admitted that Demyx and you are together" Axel's grin grew a little bigger.

"N-NO I DID NOT! Y-you just-I wasn't-d-didn't-"

Axel ignored me and started standing up "HEY DEMYX!" Axel yelled out as he stood on top of his seat. Demyx and Lexaeus turned to look at Axel "GUESS WHAT ZEXION JUST TOLD ME!" Axel stepped up onto the booth's table still grinning like an idiot as I was freaking out in my seat.

I knew I had to shut Axel up, but I also knew that would be a difficult task seeing as he was waaaay taller than me so putting a hand over his mouth was out of the question, he was also stronger than me so that ruled out tackling him, leaving me with only one sure fire way to get him to shut up…

Just as Axel was about to yell out the words that would cause Lexaeus to brutally kill not only Demyx but possibly several other occupants of the club I took hold of Axel's pant legs and pulled…. down.

_Now that I think about it, for tight looking pants they came down rather easily…_

I heard a startled yelp come from Axel but didn't think about it because the next minuet I was squeezing through the crowd to get to Lexaeus and plan my escape. When I finally reached the bar Demyx was laughing his head off and Lexaeus looked petrified "HAHAHAHA OH I can't believe you just did that HAHAHA!" Demyx continued his laughing fit so I turned my attention to Lexaeus (who was still petrified).

"What's wrong with you? Come on get a hold of yourself." I shook his arm lightly.

"I don't think I will ever manage to get that image out of my mind. I'm scarred for life…"

"It was just underwear!"

Lexaeus then tuned to stare at me blankly but didn't say anything. Demyx then broke of his laughing for a minute to inform me that "Axel went commando today! HAHAHA!"

I flinched "Lexaeus where are your car keys?" I said grabbing Lexaeus' arm and slowly pulling him up.

"Right jacket pocket, my car is just out the front. Are we going now?" Lexaeus replied stiffly.

"Yes, yes we are. We are going far far away." I started pulling Lexaeus a little faster and reached for his keys.

"Wait." I paused and looked back to see that Demyx had recovered from his fit "Are you really going so soon?"

I sighed "Yes because if I know Axel then as soon as he recovers from embarrassment he will-"

"**ZEXION!**" Axel's voice could be heard but I couldn't see him.

"Rain down fire upon my bloodied carcass!" And then I ran, dragging Lexaeus behind me.

As I reached the door I could hear the club music starting to fade, mindless chatter coming from the crowd and Axel yelling my name in anger, but somehow in all of that I could still hear Demyx call…

"_See you tomorrow at the usual spot!"_

**Oo…oO**

**1-** Think cowboy but without the hat… sorry I just felt like making Lexaeus a cowboy cause I went to a rodeo the other day and it was just so awesome that I had to put at least one cowboy in hear. Forgive me! =D

**2-** Bioshock quote! YAAAAAAAAY! …I am such a nerd…

**3-** for those who have no idea what a HSC is, it's a big exam type thing at the end of year twelve and your mark pretty much determines what your gunna do for the **rest of your life! **

**Last of this ark so I hope you liked it! Oh and if you liked it I would like your review!**


	7. One Small Step

**Disclaimer: **All hail Square Enix the benevolent creators of Kingdom Hearts!

**Parings: **Zemyx and some more Zexion/Lexaeus bromance

**Author's Note: **I haven't got all that much to say about this chapter... there are some bits I love but others that feel a tad bit awkward... although a friend of mine keeps telling me that 'awkward' is just a state of mind so maybe it's just me. Anyhow any constructive crit would be especially welcome on this chap!

HEAR IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND REMEMBER

_it is better to keep your mouth shut and to appear stupid than open it and remove all doubt_

_Mark Twain _**(1)**

**Zexion's POV**

**Ark 2 Chapter 7: One Small Step**

Sometimes I think it would be safer not to say a word, have my mouth permanently sealed.

Because when the words come they don't stop.

He pulls them out of me.

...every little detail...

**Oo…oO**

Aqua eyes stared at me from across the table, filled with unwavering purpose "I'm not guuna leave you alone until you tell me." A coy smile joined the stare.

"It's really not all that interesting, listening would be a complete waste of your time... really." I replied with downcast eyes.

"Zexion" a hand was placed under my chin and gently tipped my head up to look at the owner "I want to know everything there is to know about you, so you may as well give in and just tell me your story already!" Demyx' hand receded and I sighed at the loss of touch causing Demyx to giggle. "You're so adorable."

"Shut up."  
_  
Demyx and I had been at Namine and Kairi's café for ab__out an hour when he started pestering me about my past or 'story' as he put it; said it was important that we 'shared our history' and 'learned what made us who we are'. At the time I didn't understand it, for I had no desire to pry into Demyx' past like he did mine…_

Demyx continued to stare at me wile absently playing with a button on his red and blue flannelette shirt.

I really didn't want to talk about myself in such detail, even thinking about it made me nauseous but Demyx wouldn't take no for an answer "Oh fine…" I said felling a little piece of me die inside "What _exactly_ do you want to know?"

Demyx' smile grew "I don't know… whatever you want to tell me!"

"I don't want to tell you anything!" I growled, fisting the bottom of my own black t-shirt (_I didn't have work so I wasn't wearing a button up)_ to prevent myself form lunging across the little round table and strangling Demyx.

"Then let's start from the beginning" Demyx happily suggested, meaning he was either ignoring my anger or was unaware of it "tell me the first event that you can remember."

I thought about the first event I could remember and it involved mud that was all over my face so I instead chose another option "Well I have one story that I could tell you but it's not really a memory, just what people have told me."

"That's fine." Demyx replied still smiling.

_He barely ever stops smiling._

"Right… ummmm well this happened when I was about six months old-"

"Awwww baby Zexy!"

"Don't make me hit you."

"Ha ha… sorry, please continue."

"Ever since I was born my mother had been very sickly and after six months of battling with a severe ammonia she passed away…"

"Oh Zexy I'm so sorry." Demyx said sympathetically and placed a hand atop mine.

"Please don't I've already… dealt with it. Plus my mother's passing is not what this story is about." I said coldly, pulling my hand away. Demyx frowned a little bit but didn't say anything, allowing me to continue "Anyway my father moved to a cheaper house closer to his work and only after moving-in did he find out that I did not like our new neighbours very much."

Demyx tilted his head in confusion "Why? Did they play music to loud or something?"

A smile tugged at my lips, remembering myself asking my father the exact same question when he first told me the story "No nothing like that. They were actually a very quiet family; even their last name was Silent. Mr Silent was a rather robust and tall man; the real intimidating type, but I don't think I have ever heard him say more than three words in a row. His wife on the other hand was small and delicate and I remember she used to have this long auburn hair that she used to sit on by accident once or twice a day." I now smiled shamelessly as I remembered how Mrs Silent would go to sit down then when she was fully seated, turned her head and felt that she was once again sitting on her hair, which would send her into a fit of laughter that normally toppled her of her chair.

Demyx looked at me, still obviously confused "Then what was wrong with them?"

"Their son." I stated.

"Oh let me guess he was nasty and stole your lollies and stuff!"

"Nope. He barely even went near me."

Demyx was now getting very muddled "Then what?"

I leaned back and looked out the window "No one really knows actually. It just seemed to be that whenever I saw the toddler I would burst into tears but as soon as he was removed from the room I was fine. That little problem sort of prevented Father from becoming friends with the Silents but they were still very nice and always waved hello when father left in the morning for work and if a babysitter was late Mrs Silent would keep an eye on me."

I paused and Demyx urged me to continue "One night my father got called into work and didn't have enough time to arrange for a sitter so Mrs Silent offered to look after me for the night and just keep her son in a separate room. The problem with that plan being was that their son was at a curious age so he would just wonder out in search of me no matter where Mrs Silent moved me."

"So we all ended up in their lounge room with me crying a river. Mrs Silent was on the lounge with me and her son had taken it upon himself to try and stop me from crying, so he brought me his favourite toys, then his favourite blanket and then his favourite foods but I just kept crying. But then he brought out his most prized possession, a little picture book only about five pages or so but it meant the world to him… he gave it to me and I stopped crying." I found myself smiling again at the stupidity of my babyhood. A book had made me happy and I couldn't even read.

"Awwwwwwwww that is soooooo cute! Oh my gosh I think I'm gunna die because that was so adorable!" Demyx squealed with sparkling eyes. "Do you ever talk to the Silents anymore?"

"Why yes, I speak with Lexaeus frequently."

"Oh yay… wait what?" Demyx did a double take "Lexaeus is the little kid?"

I nodded proud of my little surprise "That was the story of how Lexaeus and I became friends."

"WOW! That means you two have known each other for about…" Demyx took a moment to count the number of years on his fingers "twenty two and a half years! That would explain why he seemed so protective of you…" Demyx trailed off and looked at his small leather wrist watch. "Hey the lunch rush will be coming through soon so why don't we go somewhere else" Demyx started to stand so I stood with him. Demyx turned back to wave good bye to Namine and Kairi then he lead me outside into the midday sun.

It was a strangely sunny day for autumn, only a few fluffy white clouds decorated the sky and the sun shone brightly in the north. The five or so trees surrounding the café were covered by an array of browns, reds and yellows that had also scattered themselves over the rode and car park.

Demyx skipped over to his car kicking up leaves as he went. He opened up the passenger side door for me and giggled. I shook my head at the gesture "So I'm assuming you already have a place where we can continue our conversation in mind." I said getting in the car.

Demyx closed the door behind me then went over to his side and jumped in "Well, I was thinking that we haven't seen each other's places yet so I might as well take the first step and bring you over to mine."

"O.K. that sounds- hang on a second…" It occurred to me that Demyx' home would be considered a 'private place' meaning the third condition couldn't protect me there "I have a better idea."

Demyx gave me a curious look "And what would that be?"

"We should go to… a park. A _**public**_ park." I stressed my words so that Demyx would get the message.

"Oh… O.K…" Demyx grumbled as he turned to start his car. I could hear him mumble '_dammit, so close' _under his breath as he pulled out and headed towards the local park.

**Oo…oO**

I got out of Demyx' car and looked around. The park Demyx chose wasn't anything special, just a large green field with a path lining the outskirts, play equipment for children to climb over and a couple of benches shaded by moulting trees.

Standing out in the sun I started thinking to myself '_what in the world compelled me to suggest coming to a park? I don't even like the park…'_

"Well, here we are." Demyx said after locking his car and coming to stand beside me. Demyx took a quick look around then fixed his eyes on me "You know, it's kind of bright out and you're looking a bit pale. Are you wearing sunscreen? You don't look like your wearing sunscreen and the lucky thing is that I have sunscreen back at my hose so if you just want to jump back in the car we can go lather you up and-"

"Not a chance in hell." I growled, leaving Demyx where he stood and started walking along the park path.

"Hey!" Demyx called from behind me but I kept walking. I was still a little annoyed with Demyx for pestering me about my past and his perverted mouth was not helping to calm my mood. "Please Zexy, don't be angry with me" Demyx had now caught up and kept showering me with apologies until I stopped (_after about three laps of the park_) and decided to talk to him again.

"It's your turn now…" I trailed of and moved to sit down on a nearby bench.

"My turn for what?" Demyx came and sat uncomfortably close to me but I didn't bother moving away.

_One time I actually did bother moving away but that ended with me on Demyx' lap so I'm rather happy with myself for staying put then._

"To start telling you're story."

Demyx leaned forward so he could send me a coy smile "Thought you said you weren't interested in my story…"

I gave Demyx a challenging stare "My apartment is in walking distance of hear you know so I could easily leave at any time-"

"O.K, O.K, O.K I'll tell you, just please don't leave me!" Demyx cried overdramatically and I just shook my head. Demyx straightened up "I think I have just the right story to tell you, although it from when I was eight. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"This is the story of how I became afraid of cows." Demyx announced.

"Wait, hang on!" I spluttered trying desperately to hold in the impulse to laugh "You're afraid of cows?"

Demyx pouted "Oh please don't laugh at me, I thought you would be the one person who wouldn't…" Demyx continued to pout then unleashed the full force of his puppy dog eyes.

"I… I'm sorry" I whispered, now feeling a bit guilty "but seriously? You're afraid of the big black and white things that stand in fields eating grass?"

"They may look all nice and innocent but behind those beady eyes lay the minds of pure evil!" Demyx then mumbled angrily to himself for a minute before turning back to me giving me a look that told me he was serious.

"Umm O.K… maybe you should just tell me why you're scared of cows." I suggested (if a little hesitantly).

"As I said before my fear started when I was eight. One of my Uncles owned a farm out in Western Australia so he invited my family over for a holiday and it was a nice place and all but being eight I had a short attention span-"

'_you still have a short attention span…_' I thought to myself.

"so my Uncle thought he would try and get me interested in quad bike riding." Demyx grimaced a bit at the phrase but continued "I was fine for a while, riding around in circles in one of the empty paddocks but what my uncle failed to mention was that one of the fences separating me from his cows needed to be mended. He also never told me that cows aren't all that fond of quad bikes…"

"Oh dear…" I could guess where his story was headed.

"Oh dear indeed… I rode a bit too close to the fence one time around and I accidentally startled some of the cows. A couple of them got so surprised and angry that they ran down the fence and… came after me…" Demyx shuddered slightly and I placed a hand on his back to try and comfort him "It took my Uncle two hours to get those cows away from me and I have never been able to go near a cow since."

Demyx went quiet and started playing with his fingers in his lap. Seeing Demyx like that stirred some strange protective feeling inside me and I suddenly felt the urge to kill any cow that ever dared to come near Demyx. "Demyx?" I called softly, my hand still on his back "Thank you, for telling my about that." And before I could stop myself I leaned in, closed my eyes and kissed Demyx softly on the lips then quickly pulled back to hide behind my hair.

_I must have looked like a right idiot with my face flushed and my breathing haggard after only a little peck._

I chanced a peak at Demyx from behind my veil of hair to see him surprised but happy "If it would get me a couple more of those I'd gladly tell you anything." I laughed a little at that but then we settled into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company.

After a while I found myself leaning on Demyx' shoulder but I could not recall when or why I did it nor could I figure out why I then said "Demyx can you take me to you're place?"

Demyx looked at me wide eyed "Are... are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have said it otherwise."

"That's great!" Demyx sprung up and since I was still leaning on his shoulder when he did I nearly fell over "Come on lets get going now, before you change your mind again!" Demyx reached for my hand and dragged me up and over to his car, opened my door for me then proceeded to do my seatbelt up for me before rushing back over to his side and starting the car.

_I unfortunately didn't feel the need to pay attention to where Demyx was taking me. Had I of known where I was then maybe I would have been able to escape form the terror that awaited me in his little two bedroom home..._

**Oo...oO**

**1- **I actually know who said this one so I thought I'd give him credit where credit was do. That and I won't get in trouble for copyright. =D

**Please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!**


	8. In the Lion's Den

**A.N. **I don't disappear on purpose it just kind of happens… I swear. Anyway I got a bit of help on this chapter so hopefully it is of a higher calibre than my usual stuff. Let's hope anyway! =D

HEAR IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND REMEMBER  
_silence is golden – duct tape is silver_

**Zexion's POV  
**

**Ark 2 Chapter 8: **The Lion's Den

Demyx pulled his car into the gravel driveway of a small red brick cottage. As I surveyed the front yard I could feel myself becoming attached to the place already. The front garden was mostly just well mowed grass surrounded by a low wooden fence, but there was a single red rose bush that was perfectly sculpted and in full bloom. The rose bush was planted beside stairs that led up to a dark wooden porch and then, to the front door which was made of a similar wood to the porch with a polished brass door handle, but the most captivating feature was a circular stained glass window depicting a rose, placed perfectly in the middle.**  
**  
This house was a perfect picture of cosiness, and therefore, everything I expected from Demyx.

"And this is my humble abode!" Demyx practically yelled, jumping out of the car and sprinting to my side to open my door. "So how do you like it?"

_I loved it… something about the place spoke to the child in me that I thought had been permanently silenced. But I wasn't going to tell him that. _"It's O.K…" I mumbled and hopped out of the car, letting Demyx close the door behind me. I turned around to address him. "You don't always have to open and close my door for me you know, I **am **capable of operating door handles by myself."

Demyx placed his hand lightly on my shoulder and started leading me towards the house. "But I like looking after you!" Demyx walked a bit closer to me so his warm side was pressed against mine. "Anyway it hurts me to see a cutie pie like you having to open your own doors."

I grimaced at the 'cutie pie' comment but didn't honour it with a comeback. Demyx pulled me up to the front door, blissfully unaware of my mood. Demyx pulled out a large brass key with the same intricate engravings as the door knob "I hope you're thinking of another story to tell me! I want to know everything remember?"

"How could I forget?" I grumbled, as Demyx placed the key in the door. The key refused to turn at first and when it did the door gave a great screeching sound, as if it were an angry vulture shooed from its nest and not just rusty hinges. What was revealed was not what I was expecting. Instead of old frayed and faded carpet with peeling wallpaper I saw a short hallway with a polished wood floor and newly painted cream walls. The hallway opened up into a slightly larger room but the any objects in the room could not be seen from my current angle, so I moved to investigate.

As I took a few steps forward, Demyx closed his door again then came to stand beside me and 'subtly' placed his arm around my waist so his hand rested on my hip. "How does a short tour sound?" Demyx said giving my hip a small squeeze sending the heat from his hand right through my body.

Not trusting my voice, I just nodded and kept my eyes down, letting Demyx lead me further into the house. The hall opened up into a spacious living room. I let my eyes travel over the flat screen TV to the glass coffee table and red shag rug then finally to the white leather lounge. I let my eyes linger on the lounge; I could just imagine myself curled up on that leather marvel with a good book in my lap, a pillow under my head and…'_dear gods Zexion, don't get ahead of yourself' _I mentally berated myself and pulled my attention back to Demyx. He smiled down at me and said, "This is the lounge room. The furniture paid for by yours and truly over there,"Demyx pointed to a door in an alcove next to the hall. "Is the toilet. Not all that interesting, trust me. And if you come this way…" Demyx led me through a door on the left and I was greeted with the smell of fresh fruit. I breathed deeply letting the smell of peaches fill my lungs, looking around the kitchen cabinets and appliances until my eyes homed in on the beautifully arranged bowl of fruit sitting on Demyx' dining table in the far end of the room. I heard my stomach grumble quietly so I backed out of the room before the temptation got the better of me.

Demyx gave me a confused look before shrugging it off and asking "You wanna see the bedrooms?"

I thought about that for a second before silently deciding that I much preferred the lounge room. Unfortunately Demyx caught on before I was able to voice my opinion and started giving me one of his best puppy dog stares.I hesitated a moment longer but finally nodded, letting Demyx drag me through another door and into a shorter hall with one door on each wall. I assumed the white door in front of me lead to the backyard so the others must lead to bedrooms. Demyx left my side to open the door on the right "If you would kindly come this way," Demyx said, and chuckled. That common, evil grin which was so uniquely Demyx made an appearance. I backtracked a bit at that look. Past experiences had told me that look was the prelude to temporary pleasure and permanent embracement.

I held my position in the hall doorway, my feet planted firmly on the polished wood. My mind was not as firmly determined. I started looking around the hall for a scape-goat, anything to deter Demyx from the current thought pattern he was no doubt on "Where does that lead?" I asked quickly, shooting my hand out to point accusingly at the door on the opposite wall.

Demyx followed the line my arm created "Another room, but not as interesting as this one." Demyx casually gestured through the door of said room; his grin dropped off a bit but was in no way gone.

I didn't move, refusing to bend to Demyx' will. "I changed my mind, I'd much prefer to stay out in the lounge room and you are welcome…" I stopped when I saw the grin drop from Demyx' face, because it was replaced with something much more terrifying…

_At that point I think Demyx must have realised I wasn't going to do what he wanted. Demyx doesn't deal well with not getting his way. I have to admit; he's a bit like a child in that respect, but you see where as a child would have sat on the floor and throne a tantrum Demyx had his own plans…_

I thought a blank stare from Demyx was Impossible. The man was just so expressive that the cold eyes and tightly shut mouth I saw was so unnatural on his face it made me cringe. Something about the way Demyx looked at me made me feel akin to the biological samples I have spent my working life scrutinizing. I wondered if maybe they felt like this when I peered at them under a microscope.

Demyx took a step forward and my flight instincts kicked in all too late, as he seized me the second I attempted to turn from him. "Oh no you don't," Demyx whispered in my ear, giving the lobe a gentle bite in the proses. A warm feeling spread out from my ear, reaching all the way down to my toes. When Demyx held me, I felt as if I was melting into his chest and suddenly… I stopped being worried.

Nothing was said as Demyx' hands slipped from my hips and softly grasped my hands and led me into his room.

My heart beat sped up as I lay on Demyx' queen sized bed, letting Demyx move to hover over me. A small smile tugged at my lips and this was mirrored on Demyx' face. I had to reach up and run my fingers through his hair, getting a giddy feeling when those silky strands slipped through my fingers. Demyx' self-restraint must have broken at that because his lips descended on mine before I could blink. I could sense his content behind the kiss, the natural feeling of it all.

Heat coerced through me, emanating from the core of my chest. The closer Demyx pressed against me the warmer I became and the better I felt. I let my head flop back and clutched at Demyx' shirt as he started placing warm, wonderful kisses along my neck. Each little touching of skin sent my mind reeling and my heart thumping and I couldn't help but let his name pass through my lips.

"Demyx…"

"Zexion?"

A sudden jolt shot through me, turning my blood cold, as I slowly came to the realisation it wasn't Demyx who called my name. Warily looking over Demyx' head (_who seemed undeterred in his caressing of my chest_) I saw the tips of red spikes and an open door.

_Adrenaline: allowing small men to through large objects across rooms since the beginning of humanity._

I shoved Demyx' head off me immediately, only getting a glance at his confused face before bringing my legs up and launching him off of me (_and the bed_), before leaping to the floor. I slowly stood, flattened out the new found crinkles in my shirt, turned to deal with Axel, (although I didn't know what to say to preserve my own dignity) and tried to ignore the confused Demyx who was looking up at me from the floor. I tried to ignore him, but unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as that.

_Before that day I had been successfully avoiding Axel for the better part of a month. Ever since the whole 'commando' incident I hadn't been all too keen on a confrontation with the walking annoyance…_

My face was blank and posture straight when I finally said, "You called?" And at that Axel burst into laughter.

**Oo…oO**

I cuddled my knees closer to my chest and let my head fall back into the lounge. I could hear Demyx mumbling angrily to himself in the kitchen while trying to make lunch and Axel's breathing from beside me. Axel's breathing was not a comforting sound and I was silently hoping the sound would suddenly stop.

Axel shifted on the lounge to put his feet against my side and pushed me lightly. I turned to glare at him but all Axel gave in return was a grin. "I can't believe Demyx didn't tell you we're housemates. When you think about it if he wanted you to have a trusting relationship he would have told you, but seeing as he just wanted to get in your pants…"

"Oh and I wonder what Roxas would have to say on the topic of pants men." I growled shoving Axel's feet off me. "And Demyx wouldn't do that anyway." I returned to my previous position and nearly growled when I felt Axel's toes digging into me once again.

"Your right he wouldn't do that, which probably means he temporarily forgot about my existence entirely. He's done that quite a couple of times actually."

I gave Axel a questioning look. "I wonder if you're being serious, or if you're attempting to be interesting."

Axel looked offended for a second before saying. "Trust me, I shit you not! About a week after we first bought the place he walked into the kitchen where I was making breakfast and totally freaked out. It took me a whole hour to calm the hyper brat."

I shook my head. "Somehow I find that easy to believe…"

Axel shrugged. "You're the one dating him"

Everything went silent for a moment and even Demyx' mumblings stopped, as my brain absorbed, with shocking clarity, what Axel had said. "Now listen hear you overgrown echidna" I growled slowly turning my head to glare at Axel "I do not want to hear you utter a sentence like that ever again."

Axel snickered seemingly unperturbed by my threat. "Delayed reaction much." Axel laughed again and Demyx' mumblings resumed. "You know I didn't think you'd break that fast. I bet Roxas you'd last at least 3 months."

My eyes widened and my stomach flipped . "You told Roxas?"

"Didn't' need to," Axel stated.

I stared.

"What? Oh come on you don't actually think you were being subtle? With all the spaz attacks, fainting, being unable to say anything but Demyx and the random 'yes' statements a person would have to be deaf and blind to not notice your little crush."

"Well…" I started, "you could at least refrain from talking about it…" I slouched over, starting to feel immensely sorry for myself. "Why must your mind automatically jump to the conclusion that Demyx and I were going to do anything compromising?"

"You were already doing something compromising."

I felt frustration pulsate through me veins, as Axel's voice assaulted my ears. "He wanted to know more about me ok? I didn't feel like broadcasting my life story to all of Sydney, so I agreed to come to his house and… things didn't go quite as planned."

Axel tilted his head up a moment and I assumed he was listening for Demyx. "If you're going to be sharing stories," Axel smiled and turned his gaze on me, "you can count me in too!"

**Think of it this way: food for the starving is like what reviews are for me. **


End file.
